


Where We've Been, Where We'll Go

by ScribbleWriting65



Series: Shadows [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/M, Fear, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribbleWriting65/pseuds/ScribbleWriting65
Summary: The deepest darkness thrives in the mind. The brightest light thrives in the heart.





	1. Darkness' Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! In case you didn't notice by the labels at the top, THIS IS A MATURE FIC. This story is intended for readers that are AT LEAST 16 years old. If you stick around, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, tell me what you think in the comments. Hope you enjoy!

Nightmares were nothing new for Slim, having dealt with them for most of his life.

They were tame when he was younger, often being of making someone mad, or seeing a monster come out of a hidden place. They were also easily forgettable, either vanishing from his mind when he awoke or being settled by sleeping in his parents’ bed. They started worsening with Shade’s arrival, often depicting scenarios of Shade taking control of Slim’s body to do a number of things, or forcing Slim to relive his worse memories.

However, this one was different.

The world was darker than even the Shadows at night, some unknown force giving him the ability to see. However, all he could discern was that he was standing in some sort of liquid.

The pool’s boundaries appeared to be limitless. The only sounds being the sound of liquid under his feet and a slightly foul-smelling wind whooshing around him. Slim merely walked on, observing his surroundings. ‘Its just another nightmare,’ he thought, ‘what’s in store this time?’

A small, sinister laughter could be heard in Slim’s mind, belonging to his companion, Shade.

‘Oh, this isn’t a nightmare, Slim,’ Shade spoke, ‘Its much more than you realize.’

‘Wh-‘A violent lurch overtook Slim, forcing him to his knees, causing him to fall into the liquid at his feet. He was submerged, the liquid feeling unlike anything he’d recognize. Stale but alive, with a stench of death mixed in. He quickly rose out of the pool, opening his eyes to a horrendous sight and a disgusting taste in his mouth.

Blood.

Looking up and truly absorbing his surroundings, Slim could see nothing but blood and darkness. Unnerved, another force made itself known, violently wrenching and leaving his body with a burning sensation, spreading from within his soul to his fingers. Slim looked at his arms, seeing them tight but violently shaking, shifting from their usual Caucasian color to a gray tone, before finally turning jet black. His fingers shook even more erratically as Slim tried to regain control of his limbs, only to be met with incredible resistance as the darkness covered and shifted the ends of his fingers into razor-sharp claws.

The rest of his body soon followed. Slim was helpless to resist as the darkness consumed him, making him rise to his feet as it spread over his legs like burning tar. It crawled up his neck, leaving him with a chill down his spine, and dread in his mind. The laughter in his mind grew deeper in tone and louder in volume as the darkness consumed his face, twisting his mouth into a demented smile.

Slim could only look on, his eyes being consumed and turning a ruby red, pupils shrinking until they were barely noticeable. “Shade, STOP! THIS ISN’T YOU!!” He cried, only for his voice to be silent and replaced by more of Shade’s twisted laughing.

“Oh, believe me, Slim,” Shade said twistedly, “this is exactly who I am, and what you are.”

Shade, now in control of Slim’s body, walked forward, quietly laughing all the way. Slim did everything he could to fight Shade. Calling on Firefly didn’t work, the sentient light being undetectable. Slim tried to focus his mind on positive things. A cool autumn breeze, the latest song from his favorite artist, spending time with Dot, his beautiful wife. None of this worked, only being met with a stubborn wall and chuckle from Shade.

Slim wasn’t paying attention to the terrain anymore, putting his full effort into regaining control. Shade simply walked on, not even acknowledging Slim’s existence, moving towards some unknown destination. Slim didn’t care where they were going, only about breaking free from Shade’s iron grip.

“Slim, where are you?!” A voice made him stop his efforts dead in their tracks. Slim returned his focus to the outside, only to see a welcoming, but also terrifying sight. Dot was emerging from the darkness, calling to him with desperation in her voice. She emerged from the darkness, her clothes and face smudged with grit marks. She saw a figure in the distance, her face turning into an expression of relief and joy as she approached.

“Oh, thank God you’re alright!” She said as she gave the figure a hug.  
“Shade, LEAVE HER ALONE!! I swear to God if you touch one hair on her-“  
“You’re not in control Slim. I AM. And I will make you watch as I rip the life from her eyes.”

Dot couldn’t hear Slim and Shade’s conversation, only caring that she found another person in the darkness.  
“I was scared that I- “  
“Wrong person, sweetheart.”

Dot froze. She stepped back, now taking in the fearsome sight that was Shade. She looked into his eyes, seeing nothing but murderous intent. She started backing away from the dark figure, eyes slowly wetting with tears.

“Dot, RUN! PLEASE!! You have to get out of here!” Slim screamed and pounded in his prison.

“Shade, why are you doing this?” Dot whispered. “Where’s Slim?”  
Shade darkly chuckled, enjoying the fear and anger from his company. “Slim ain’t around anymore, babe, only me.”  
“Slim, please! Fight Shade, help me!” Dot begged.

“DOT!! RUN, GET OUT OF HERE!!” Slim was going mad now, fighting for control with all he had, eyes bright red and releasing a bright flame out of the pupils, but Shade wouldn’t budge.

“Poor, poor Dot. Its ironic isn’t it?” Shade said as he approached Dot. “Loving a man that protects you from everything but himself. You sure did pick a pathetic person to live your life with. Both of you are pathetic. You really should thank me, I’m doing you a favor.”

Shade laughed louder, raising his hand to strike Dot down. Slim continued to fight, tears starting to fall from his eyes.

“Slim, ple- “

Slim could only watch and scream as Shade struck Dot down, slashing her across the chest, causing a violent rush of blood to burst from each scratch. Dot’s face froze in fear and sadness, while Shade’s wicked smile grew even wider.

Slim’s eyes shifted from a red color to gray as he fell to his knees and Shade laughed, too shocked to do anything else. An unknown amount of time passed before Shade gave control of his body back to Slim. He looked around, quickly seeing Dot’s body a short distance away. Slim ran to her, pulling her into his arms. 

“Dot, Dot! Please, say something.” Slim begged, tears starting to fall from his face.

Dot’s eyes opened, holding sadness, pain, and betrayal, only being supported by the still falling tears.  
“Why didn’t you help me Slim? I n-” she coughed roughly, blood spilling from her mouth.

“Please, stay with me Dot, stay with me!”

Dot looked Slim in the eyes, slowly lifting a hand to cup his cheek and wipe his tears away. Slim held her hand there, doing anything to keep his wife with him. She had accepted and loved him like no one else ever could, and losing her would be worse than Hell itself.

“Please,” Slim whispered, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry…”  
“I…forgive you… Sli- “

Dot’s head fell back, her final breath escaping her lips. Her hand fell from Slim’s face, leaving a trail of blood on his cheek. Slim could only look at her lifeless face, final tears escaping her eyes. The world grew still, the only movement being the pool of blood, the only sound being the soft wind. 

“No…No, no no.” Slim quietly whispered over and over.  
“AHAHAHAHAHA!!! How does it feel Slim,” Shade mocked, “How does it feel to know that this is YOUR FAULT?”

“No. You’re wrong.”  
“Please, we both know the truth. You’ve said it yourself, WE’RE ONE AND THE SAME. This is what you are. A threat. Vermin. A MONSTER.”  
“NOOO!!”

Slim broke, screaming out the deepest pain his soul had ever known. Tears flooded his eyes as he grieved the loss of his best friend, at his own hand. Because he was too weak. Shade was right. Slim did this. He was a killer.

“Slim. Slim, please wake up.” A voice called for him in the wind, but Slim couldn’t hear it, too lost in his grief.

“Slim, Slim… SLIM!”


	2. Light's Love

“NO!!” He lunged upwards, breathing rapidly. His entire body was sweating, hands tightly gripping the bedsheets below him. He stared ahead, eyes wide, wild, and glowing with an intense yellow and gray flame as his mind raced. A pair of soft hands were softly gripping his arm and chest.

“Slim, Slim!” A familiar voice called to him. Slim turned his head to the source of the voice, seeing his wife looking into his eyes, an expression of fear on her face.

“Dot?” His voice was weak and rough, breaths and heart rate starting to calm down.  
“Its me, Slim. It’s okay, it’s okay.”

He remained still, staring into his wife’s loving eyes.  
“What was it about?”

He looked away in shame, tears forming in his eyes. Slim hated burdening Dot with his troubles. She had done enough for him in life by accepting and loving him, Shade and Firefly, so he did everything he could to make her happy and repay her kindness.

“Slim, you know you can tell me anything, right? I’m not going anywhere.”  
“Shade,” Slim took a deep breath, “Shade took control of my body. He went insane.”

Slim looked into his wife’s eyes, her face one of solid attention at his recounting. Slim was always surprised at his wife’s support during times like this, during the nightmares and life lows.

“I-I couldn’t stop him from…from…”  
“Its okay, take your time.” Dot said softly, calmly massaging his arm.

Slim finally looked into her eyes, pupils flaming even more intensely.

“H-he killed you, slaughtered you, and all I could do was w-watch. I’m so sorry Dot!”

Slim lost control, hands gripping the sheets in his lap as his body shook. Dot could only look on in sadness, knowing that Slim’s nightmares were hard for him, and only wishing that she could do more to help him. But Dot did what she could, softly holding him to her chest. They simply sat there, Slim letting out his fear and energy from the nightmare, and Dot being there for him, softly whispering into his hair and giving him light kisses on the head.

“I-I’m sorry for putting you through this, Dot. I’m sorry that I’m not stronger for-“

“Nehemiah, you are not a burden.” Dot calmly but sternly said. Slim stopped and looked at Dot, the flames of his eyes diminishing at the use of his actual name. Dot only used his real name in intense moments, whether they be of joy or pain. It always touched Slim’s heart, knowing that someone cared about him enough to use his real name, acknowledge and care about his true self, even when he didn’t feel he deserved it.

“You are anything but a burden.” Dot said with a soft smile, small tears starting to form in her eyes. “You are strong, kind, and caring. You put others before yourself. You have, and continue to, help me when I can’t help myself. Do you remember what you told me when I was at my lowest point, too afraid to help myself?”  
Slim couldn’t help but softly smile. “Everyone deserves help and love, whether they feel so or not.”  
“And that includes you, Nehemiah, above anyone else I know.” Dot looked him in the eyes and gave him a soft but loving kiss on the lips. Slim closed his eyes and received the kiss. No one else could affect him like Dot could, and he’d be eternally grateful that such a beautiful light decided to be in his life.

They broke away and laid back on the bed, Slim’s eyes now a pink-blue mix in color. He softly put his head to Dot’s chest, using her heartbeat to push away the last of his nightmare’s stress.

“I love you, Selene, more than anything. I don’t know what I did to deserve you.”  
“You cared about me when I didn’t care about myself. There’s nothing else you had to do.” Dot softly laughed. “I love you, all of you.”

“Thank you, Selene. I love you too.”

Slim released a deep sigh of relief, allowing his wife to pull him back into bed. He hugged her as close to himself as he could, Dot’s heartbeat serving as his lullaby. Dot simply looked at him with both pity and happiness in her eyes. She felt like the luckiest woman in the world to have such a strong person by her side. Even if he couldn’t see that strength himself, she would do her best every day to help him see it for the rest of their lives. She gave him one final kiss on the head, allowing herself to join her beloved in the realm of dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story! I want to give a big thanks to @applesciderr, @linksnipplepasties, and @Liv-andletdie on discord for giving me advice on details in the story. You all were huge help, and I'm thankful for you taking the time to talk with me! Please tell me what you guys thought in the comments. Have a good day!


End file.
